Monzaemon
|slide=WaruMonzaemonDigimon Frontier, "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 |java=Hiroki Takahashi |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Kazunari Tanaka |java2n=(Frontier) |java3=Haruo Satou |java3n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Dan Lorge |envan=(Adventure) |enva2=Paul St. Peter |enva2n=(Frontier) |enva3=Kyle Hebert |enva3n=(Fusion) |partner=Mon Joy-Joy Bagra Army Fusion Fighters/United Army Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort |n1=(En:) Teddymon''Digimon Battle Pet'' |s1=WaruMonzaemon }} Monzaemon is a Puppet Digimon. It is completely shrouded in mystery, though it's rumored that Etemon, who carries a Monzaemon plush toy on its waist, pulls its strings.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/etemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Etemon] From its looks, it's an unmodified plush toy of a bear, so it's rumored that there is someone within, who got in through where the chuck is attached on its back section. It wraps the opponent up in the love overflowing from this cute body (with scary eyes), and makes them feel happy.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/monzaemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Monzaemon] Attacks *'Hearts Attack' (Lovely Attack): Flings hearts. The hearts induce a feeling of euphoria in their target, while also trapping them. * *'Silence Hug' Design Monzaemon is a cute yellow with scary eyes. It has a white belly, mouth, and inner ears, red eyes with black pupils, white " "-shaped bandaid on its navel, and a ziper on its back. When the ziper on its back is pulled down, a red light can be seen coming out of it. Etymologies ;Monzaemon (もんざえモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the series. *'Ja:' . A famous puppeteer. ;Teddymon Name used in the American release of the Digimon Battle Pet. *'En:' . A bear-shaped . Fiction Digimon Adventure Another Monzaemon was seen as a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monzaemon is a Variable which raises all allies' PP. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monzaemon was among the Digimon that crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert at Christmas. In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, a Monzaemon was seen in New York. A Monzaemon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monzaemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Millenniummon's continent overworld and Despair Server. Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon in line 44. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Monzaemon card, titled "PF Virus Gear II", raises a Digimon's resistance to Virus-type attacks by 50%. Digimon Frontier Some Monzaemon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Go! Go!! Digimon Digimon Battle Pets Monzaemon (called Teddymon) was one of the three ultimate forms of Botamon in the Digimon Battle Pet game released by Bandai in 1997. The other two ultimate-level Digimon available were MetalGreymon and Mamemon. Teddymon can evolve from Numemon by allowing the entire screen to fill with Numemon's feces, cleaning it up, treating his poison, and then raising him well. Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers The Female Boss carries a Monzaemon plush toy on her waist. Digimon World Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon with the Monzaemon costume, or from any Digimon with the X-Bandage. A lifeless Monzaemon costume is found slumped in a Toy Town armchair, requiring a "slippery" Digimon to progress. If the brings a Numemon to the costume, the Numemon enters the costume and becomes a Monzaemon. Once Toy Town is saved by defeating WaruMonzaemon, a Monzaemon will join File City as an empty Monzaemon costume on a hook in the back room of 's house. While the Protagonist cannot reuse the costume to digivolve another Numemon, it will improve the training facilities at the Green Gym. Digimon World 2 Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon and Mojyamon, and can digivolve to Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Monzaemon can be found as the Digimon of an A.o.A Trooper located in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wind Prairie. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 25/25. Digimon Digital Card Battle Monzaemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World Re:Digitize Monzaemon is in the Fluorescent Cave and attacks Taiga when he approaches the broken Memorial Stela. After being defeated, it runs away. Later it is at a gate in front of a huge mansion. It will offer Taiga to upgrade one of his stats by +100. It then joins the Village of Beginnings and opens a Secret Item shop. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Monzaemon digivolves from Leomon if above level 15 and playtime must exceed 30 hours, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon if above level 67 and Beast EXP above 60000. Monzaemon can also be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Monzaemon is #196, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 238 MP, 123 Attack, 122 Defense, 112 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 4, Protect 4, and SoothingHand traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Monzaemon digivolves from Grizzlymon and can digivolve to Babamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Monzaemon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 4000 Holy experience and 80% friendship. Monzaemon can also DNA digivolve from Starmon and Frigimon, or Seasarmon and Frigimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 3500 Holy experience, and 70% friendship. Monzaemon can DNA digivolve to MarineAngemon with SuperStarmon, to Ghoulmon with Digitamamon or Pandamon, or to Cherubimon (Good) with Prairiemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Digimon World Championship Monzaemon digivolves from Lynxmon through passing time or digivolve from Leomon to Monzaemon with 10 battles or WaruMonzaemon with passing time. It can digivolve into either BanchoLeomon with 20 battles, 60 Beast AP and 1 egg revert or into SaberLeomon with passing time. Digimon Battle Monzaemon is found in the Time Village Region. It is the ultimate form of the Yokomon mutant, and it may digivolve to Machinedramon at LV 41. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon